Stone steps over the years have been replaced in use by artificially constructed concrete steps. These concrete stairs are typically formed and erected on site by using temporary molds constructed using forms made of lumber. As such, these molds are set up and assembled for each job, requiring considerable labor and skill because each job differs from another, such that each job requires the construction of new forms.
The following prior art discloses the various aspects in the design and use of forms used in the construction of casts concrete steps.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,985,143, granted Dec. 18, 1934, to B. E. Buffaloe, teaches of precast steps for outdoor use, having two precast concrete jacks, comprising a base portion, a vertical portion and an inclined portion. The inclined jack portion is provided with a plurality of tread receiving surfaces and risers. L-shaped anchors are embedded, centrally positioned on each tread surface, of one rod per tread surface, where assembly, a hole in the tread is positioned over the rod anchor. Once the tread is placed in the desired position, the tapered hole in the tread is filled with cement, embedding the anchor rod, thereby securing the tread to the carriage.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,155,908, granted Apr. 25, 1939, to L. Sumonds, discloses a concrete step mold comprised of two major parts, a wooden part and a formed metal part. The wooden part includes two L-shaped end walls, a larger longitudinal sidewall and a smaller longitudinal sidewall. The form is so arranged that concrete is poured into the opening, thus forming an L-shaped, integrally formed, concrete step and riser, where the step and riser are prefabricated for refacing old and worn concrete steps.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,558,615, granted Jun. 26, 1951, to E. J. Johnson, discloses a mold or form for molding conventional tread and riser step units, and suitable stepped side wall members, having a series of tongues and grooves being provided in the end walls, and tread and riser units, adapted for interlocking engagement.
Presently, the above prior art teaches of molds, for use in the construction of concrete, out-of-doors steps. None of the above referenced prior art teaches of a modularized, prefabricated and pre-finished block of concrete, having a unitized riser, that can be transported in an assembled condition for insertion under a tread on site to create an artificial brick and stone stoop that simulates one that was handcrafted.
What is needed is a modularized approach in the creation of a riser that supports a tread in a prefabricated sub-assembly that when inserted in a stoop on site by inexperienced craftsmen, will give the appearance of a professionally handcrafted stoop, which may be used at the entrance of a dwelling. In this regard, the present invention fulfills this need.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide for a method for forming a modular precast brick-face, concrete riser to support a tread, and the resulting product thereby created.
It is another object of the present invention to provide for the forming of a modular precast brick-faced, concrete riser, that upon assembly will simulate a concrete cast and brick riser having the appearance of a hand crafted stretcher course.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide for the forming of a modular precast brick-faced, concrete riser, that upon assembly will simulate a handcrafted riser having the appearance of a row lock course.
It is a final object of the present invention to provide for the forming of a modular precast brick-faced, concrete riser to support a tread, that upon assembly will simulate a riser having the appearance of a handcrafted brick riser in a stone stoop, that is less costly and that can be assembled by inexperienced craftsmen.
These as well as other objects and advantages of the present invention will be better understood and appreciated upon reading the following detailed description of the preferred embodiment when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.